


Seek revenge

by Demontoizer



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontoizer/pseuds/Demontoizer
Summary: When Eddie seeks to get revenge on richie in their adult hood, Eddie tells the tales of how the relationship builds up.WarningMentions of drugsSmoking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy
> 
> Warning.  
> Mentions of drugs

_Will I ever see the magic I once saw? Will I be forgotten? I sure hope he doesn't forget me, I was too fragile to him, I was delicate, I was his world. But he ended his world for a purpose, to be with her._

**Now it was my turn to get revenge**.

**1990**

As a fourteen year old boy and having fought a genderless creature - that happened to be in the form of a clown- I had been traumatised, not just me, but the rest of the losers club. Due to this, Beverly had moved in with her aunt far away, Bill had moved away with his parents to start a new life after Georgie, Stan continued with studying his Tanakh, Ben stopped listening to New Kids On The Block because he missed Bev and then there was me and Richie.

Richie had turned to drugs which was understandable but I wished he never did it. He also started smoking cigarettes constantly, listening to rock bands and trying to get himself arrested or killed at fourteen. As for me, I was still the same boy I was a year ago. Nothing had changed except my mother made me get refills again after throwing them away that time. I still wore my pink fanny pack, my hair was still styled the same and I was still small. Smallest in the group, well out of me and Richie.

There was no longer a losers club which I hated with the passion. I missed all my best friends, Bill and Bev moved away from Derry, Ben started his own friendship group, oh and Mike, he was not allowed to see us ever again, he was stuck on the farm with his grandad. Stan didn't speak to us in school anymore, he just wanders around the halls and sits in the library by himself. Leaving me and Richie alone, once again.

Something did change in a way I wished it didn't, I began to question my sexuality... Not just that but my feelings for my best friend. Richie. Richie claims he wasn't gay or bisexual, which I believed him as he spoke about 'doing' the girls every second of every day. Even with his new attitude of smoking, the same old trashmouth Tozier was still there. There was something much more attractive of the fourteen year old boy, after just one year the puberty hit the child and made a man out of him. His jaw line was sharp, he had sunken cheekbones, his eyes now sported contacts and not his cola bottle glasses, his hair was now longer and curly. Richie was a lanky boy wearing band shirts, ripped jeans and beanies, he was the definition of bad boy now and yes, I was jealous when suddenly girls started coming up to him and watching him walk away with a slight smirk and a wink to me.

At this second, I was sat in the library by my self, can you guess why? Richie had disappeared with a new girl on hand and decided to make out with her some place else. I kept my head down and started reading through my book for the second time that hour, when suddenly, Richie barged in with a smile on his face, he swagged over to me. Closing in, he pulled my head into a head lock and rubbed my head, making me push him off with a force.

"Hey Eddie Spaghetti!" he whispered loudly into my ear, making me shiver. I heard the shuffling of the chair as I felt Richie starting at me from across the table.

"Can I help you?" I asked him in a meloncholy tone. I peered up at the shaggy haired boy and raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Richie smirked, he was glowing.

"I had a great time with Tammy behind the school by the way" he proceeded to tell me, as if I needed to know. I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes to my book again, only for it to be snatched away, forcing me to look at Richie. "So, we went behind the school at dinner and she kissed me first. It got a bit heated until Miss. P caught us. I had another request when I walked into here actually, it was Lis-"

"Shut the fuck up Richie. I don't care." I snatched my book back and collected my bag, storming out of the library as Richie had his eyes on me with a confused expression. I ran to the toilets, hoped nobody saw my crying, I was a wreck, I hated everything. I was luckily in the toilets nobody actually used, I slowly slid down the toilet door. Why did I have to like him? Why do I have to question my sexuality? Why can't I find a girl to settle with, have children with?

_**Why can't I be normal like Richie was.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**1990**

I heard fast rapping on the toilet door I was in, I could tell it was Richie. I slid closer to the toilet to get away from him just in case he broke down the door, I wasn't sure why I was scared of my best friend, maybe it was my sexuality or maybe because I had a crush on him, either way, I didn't want to go near him. The rapping got louder and now came the panicked tone of Richie who was shouting for me.

"Eddie! Eds! Open please!" he tried desperately to convince me out of the toilet, eventually Richie gave up and walked out of the door, leaving me consumed by the dark once again. A single tear slid down my cheek and onto the cold, hard floor, a small sob escaped my mouth. I was frightened of the future and most of all I was frightened of my self.

Eventually time had passed by and I had to leave the toilets, even when I was desperate to stay but at some point I had to face reality, whether I liked it or not. I made my way down to class which, unfortunately, was with Richie. I entered the classroom, I hoped I was the only one there but to my dismay, Tammy was all over Richie once again. 

"Could you not?" I mumbled under my breath, I hoped Richie had heard but instead it was Tammy who had. The blonde haired girl slowly slid off Richie while her eyes were trained on mine. Richie followed her every move except he was sat in the seat. Tammy closed in on me, eyes dark like my soul, I was sure to see fire gleaming in those eyes.

"Excuse me. Mr. Kaspbrak. But unfortunately we was here first and I happen to be Richies girlfriend now so we can do what we want." she snarled, she gave me a sarcastic smile and wiggled her butt over to Richie. She then sat facing away from me so Richie could look at me. He shook his head and mouthed 'sorry'. Honestly I had given up now. I rolled my eyes and waited for the class to start and end. 

Finally, the bell went and thankfully it was the last class. I quickly packed my stuff up and started to race down the hall to my bike but I was unfortunately stopped by Richie. He grabbed my hand softly causing me to turn around, I tried to hide my blush from him. "Come to mine tonight. Please?" it was more of a demand then a question, without thinking, I nodded my head and went on to get my bike, I looked back to see Richie giving me a slight smile and a little wave before he was interrupted by Tammy. In a way I felt sorry for him but I didn't feel sorry for him, he chose her. 

I got home and sat on my bed waiting for the clock to strike six. I was on my own in the house meaning I had time to think to myself out loud. There I sat on my bed, legs crossed and my head down in shame. Who was I? Do I want to know who I was? Why can't I be comfortable with myself? Why am I not normal?  All these questions filled my head, I felt my face turning hot and red as a I reached out to grab my inhaler but to my dismay, there was none left! I was alone in the house, what if I die? Everything started to slow down and started to turn black, I could see bright stars in the sky... and a beautiful face staring at me with concern. I felt a presence of a hand on my head as it was lifted slightly, my lips parted as an object was forcefully put into my mouth and with the cold breeze flowing down my throat, I soon realised where I was. I shot up and stared at Richie in his wonderful, dark eyes. 

"Are you okay Eds?" the older boy asked with such concern. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes squinted when I didn't give him an answer. I sat gazing at my hero, I suddenly became dizzy, I felt myself going back but was caught by Richie as he carefully placed me on the bed. I groaned as my head started to hurt a lot, I tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Richie, his hand resting on my chest. "Relax Eds." he calmly said to me. I nodded reluctantly and felt myself drifting to sleep. 

I bolted up right in my bed, my head whipping around forgetting where I was for a second but was at instant comfort when I spotted someone in the corner. There sat in the corner of my room was Richie, he was reading one of my books. I small smile formed on my face as I stared on lovingly. "Richie?" 

"Oh hey Eds. You're awake!" he gleefully cheered, moving himself to sit next to me on the bed. "How are you now? " my leg started to shake and bounce but was now under control of Richie as his strong hand was placed on top of my shaking leg, soothing. 

"I'm o-okay" I stuttered, I was nervous. My crush, my best friend was soothing me, touching my leg. I peered up at him with big eyes, I watched carefully as Richie's other hand made its way up to my face, caressed my cheek with his thumb and then moving a piece of hair that had fallen into my face. All the way through this, I was captivated by Richie Tozier's beauty, I watched his eyes smile, I watched his mouth formed into a wide grin, then it dropped, his smile was gone and then I watched him get up and walk away. Out of my door. And most likely out of my life. 

Remembering him leave my bedroom was the hardest thing I had to watch because I knew I was alone in this world now. My best friend had now turned into an acquaintance....

 

 


End file.
